Anywhere
by Okanim
Summary: Another girl falls into Middle Earth before the Fellowship, not a 10th walker though. A few surprises on the way. Please RR.


Disclaimer: Blame it all on Tolkien and Enya.

Ps. If you haven't heard the song then you porbably won't get the stuff in _Italics_. Just think of her as singing a slow calming tune.

Chapter One

A Word of Advice

The wonder of life flowed through him filling him with it's joy. The trees called for rest and peace as he glided threw their midst. His horse carried him ever farther from the middle of the forest. The only sound he heard was the wind in the leaves and the thump of hooves. Or was it? He slowed to a stand listening intently. Then he heard it faintly.

_I walk to the horizon and there I find another _

_It all seems so surprising and then I find that I know_

Someone was singing a song that he had not heard before, with a voice that he couldn't place. It sounded like a woodland elf but none of the elves of his kingdom had a voice quite like that.

_You go there your gone forev'r_

_I go there I lose my way _

_We stay here we're not togeth' _

Anywhere is 

He started to follow the voice but found that it was coming from out of the woods. He could not follow any farther then the edge of the path, because there where dangers in the forest that even he would not face alone given the choice.

The moon upon the ocean 

_In swelter and in motion_

_But without ever knowing _

_The reason for it flowing_

There the voice was getting closer. It must have been some kind of enchantment because there was nothing he knew of that could survive in this forest and spare the concentration it took to sing that way.

_Emotion from the ocean_

_The moon still keeps on moving_

_The waves still keep on waving_

_And I still keep on going_

He could tell what the song was going to sound like next so he added his voice without the words at first, hoping to bring the voice closer to him.

_You go there your gone forev'r_

_I go there I lose my way _

He then realized that this was the chorus and he had already heard it before so he sang the words as well.

_We stay here we'r not togeth' _

Anywhere is 

He was startled as a woman stepped out of the forest and onto the path. She had long blond hair that hung to her waist. Her eyes where a gray-blue that shifted as the light changed making them seem to dance. She looked at ease with fitted leggings and a baggy tunic that looked warm. Her shoes were white and had silver stripes on the sides, he had never seen their like before. She carried a bag of some type on her back and a long stick that looked like she had picked it up of the ground and tried to smooth it with a knife.

"You have a beautiful voice. Do you take lessons? Or better yet do you give them?" She asked.

"Excuse me?" he said. The question taking him by surprise.

She gave a half laugh and pushed strand of hair behind her ear. "What I meant to say was, hello my name is Jesswhat is yours?"

"Oh, Legolas, and thank you. I have taken a great many lessons but I have never tried to give one." He replied thinking that she looked cute when she was embarrassed. "I would however say that when you sing you have to let go of all boundaries and pour your entire being into it. I have met few humans that can pour as much into their songs as you do though."

"I'll work on that thanks." She studied him for a moment and then said "I'm a little more lost than usual would you mind giving me directions to the nearest town?"

Whoever she was she seemed to be very casual about traveling through Mirkwood alone, without even the good sense to stay on the path. However strange as that was, his honor wouldn't allow him to let her travel unprotected within such a dangerous place. So hallucination, enchantment, or merely the luckiest human alive he decided to help her.

"We're not that far from a small village, but I wouldn't suggest that anyone stay there it is filled with thieves and murderers. If you weren't looking for any town in particular I would be happy to accompany you across the Misty Mountains. I have been sent to the Last Homely House for a meeting. However, nobody should travel alone in times like these." He said hoping that she would at least have the sense to accept his offer.

"Oh, I wouldn't want to impose and I would probably slow you." She paused looking a little confused, "Did you say the **Misty **Mountains?"

"Yes." He replied worried that she was going to turn him down.

"And the Last Homely House?"

"Yes, Lord Elrond has called a meeting and I have news that he must hear before a decision is reached." He said beginning to wonder if she wasn't more than little crazy.

"Thank you that explains allot. I really must be going now. Sorry to have troubled you." She then quite calmly walked to the nearest tree and circled it twice looking at its base, intently.

"Excuse me my lady but I can't allow you to travel in these woods alone. It's not safe." Crazy as she probably was he wouldn't let her get herself killed.

"It probably isn't but I try not to talk to worry induced hallucinations that I can't seem to control. And no offence but I have been trying to get you off the horse for awhile and you're still up there so I'm not in complete control of you meaning I have gone nuts." With this she calmly stepped off the path again and started walking.

At least she seemed to agree with him on being crazy. "Wait where are you going?"

She turned still in sight, sighed and then took a step back towards him. "I'm pretty sure I'm headed north-west which will eventually take me back to the Freeway where I can hitch a ride to the next town and call my friend to come pick me up. You know, I'm failing miserably at trying not to talk to you."

"Is there any way that I could prove I'm real?" He asked trying to find something to keep her from walking into the forest again, seeing her do that had scared him half to death. Even if it was irrational he always felt guilty when a traveler was lost to the spiders or darkness. After all he was the prince and should be able to do something to keep his realm safe for others.

She thought about it for a little bit and said, "You could help me onto the horse for a short ride. That would prove that either I've got magical powers and am crazy or you're really there."

"Okay, but if it works you'll give me the benefit of the doubt and let me lead you out of the forest" He said willing to try anything as long as it got her to relative safety. He then slid off his horse and cupped his hands to help her on.

She slowly approached him, "Just so you know I'm going to be pissed when you disappear. You're the most realistic hallucination I've had yet." That being said she put her left foot into his hands and then putting as little weight on him as possible swung onto the horse. She then looked down at him. "This still doesn't prove anything I could be sitting on a moss covered log."

"Alright then ride him to that tree and back."

"Um, would you mind leading him. I love to ride horses but I have trouble telling them what I want them to do, sometimes." She looking incredibly embarrassed and he thought to himself amazingly attractive.

"Sure." He said smiling down at his boots.

He took the halter with one hand and led the horse to the tree just down the road. Then he stopped and looked up at her. She was still on the horse but her mouth was open slightly and her eyes had grown to twice their original size. He noticed that she was actually swaying on the horse. Worried that she might fall off, he stepped to the side and steadied her with a hand on her arm and back.

She looked at him and proceeded to limply dismount, sliding from the large beast with a thump. Hoping she wouldn't keep going and meet the ground he grabbed her by her shoulders. She touched her fingertips to his cheek and said, "You really are real."

Suddenly she felt very awkward. Her hand dropped away and she looked down. "Sorry about what I said earlier I really didn't think that you where here."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to explain and you probably wouldn't believe me if I did tell you." She said lowering her head.

"What if I promise to keep an open mind. After all it isn't like we don't have the time."

She seemed to consider this. "Alright, but promise that you won't lock me up in what ever passes for a mental institution here. I may be crazy but I'm not dangerous to anyone."

"You have my word." He replied thinking how interesting this trip was turning out to be.

"Ok, if I am not completely bonkers I'm from Earth." She had decided to start with the very basics.

"Of course isn't everybody." He said.

"No, Earth, not Middle Earth there's a big difference. We don't have Elves or Hobbits or Wizards or magic except in stories. The only reason I'm guessing this is Middle Earth is because a guy named Tolkien wrote a bunch of stories about it. The last thing I remember that I'm sure I was on Earth was rolling my car onto the south side of the road. That's why I was headed North, I was going to try to find the road. I have no idea how I ended up here, or how to get back if this is really Middle Earth and I'm not hallucinating or in a coma." She said.

"So where is Earth." He asked.

"I don't know it could be another planet it could be in the future or the past or it could be another dimension. I have no clue." She said.

"Oh what is it like there?" he asked her comment about there not being any elves had intrigued him.

"It is really busy and everyone is moving at a mile a minuet even in the small towns people are always rushing about going from home to work and back again. Food is prepared in under 5 minuets. People travel from city to city in a matter of hours. Oh and chocolate is worshiped by women as a force of nature that keeps men alive."

"Chocolate?" he said his slight accent changing it interestingly.

"I guess that's just me though."


End file.
